1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a spacer or switch button for a knife assembly. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a knife assembly which has a spacer or switch button that includes tritium.
The present disclosure also specifically relates to a knife assembly which has both a spacer and switch button that each include tritium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This section provides a general summary of background information and the comments and examples provided in this section are not necessarily prior art to the present disclosure.
Tritium is a radioactive isotope of hydrogen which can be used as a luminary device for watches, compasses, knives, guns, tools, and the like. Naturally occurring tritium is extremely rare and thus too small for practical recovery. Accordingly, tritium is typically only produced in nuclear reactors and provided or retained within glass vials. However, the use of tritium in products, such as watches, compasses, knives, guns, tools, and the like, is closely regulated by various U.S. governmental organizations to protect the health and safety of the public and the environment. Toward that end, the use and incorporation of the tritium glass vials into said products is closely regulated by the federal government and any such use must sufficiently establish that the tritium vials are adequately protected from damage or breakage during their regular and everyday use. Absent such proof, the use and incorporation of tritium glass vials into said products is simply not permitted by the various U.S. governmental organizations.
Thus, there remains a significant and continuing need for aspects of incorporating tritium vials into components of knife assemblies, such as a spacer or switch button, which are intended to meet these strict government regulations while correspondingly providing the aesthetic and luminary benefits which stem from the use of tritium in the knife assembly.